dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Shukumei
Shukumei (しゅくめい) is one of the Harmony God, one of the Harmonious God and serve his Master - Michael. Shukumei was also known as the Destiny Angel who control the reality and master to compare realities to watchful any human who have the will of Destiny, such as Alexander the Great, Mark Antony, King Leonidas, Alfred the Great, King Arthur, George Washington, Duke of Wellington, Abraham Lincoln, Winston Churchill and many more human who have the destiny factor with them. He's also the second ranks of the Harmony Gods. He is also the second in command of the Harmony Gods and thus the second strongest Harmony God. Shukumei is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality and appearance: His appearance is like a teenage male - look like in angel-like in ancient Greece custom clothing in white with blond hair and blue eyes and he's holding a staff in golden with a diamond shape with two small wings at the top of his staff. Shukumei is very wise and very playful like little children and yet he serve Lord of the Highest Rank one of the Omni-King - Michael and also rare occasion to severe Metatron as well. And he's stronger to compare to God of Destruction. In face he didn't taught them, it was actually the Angels, he taught them as well, about looking after their students - The God of Destruction and understand about matters and becoming the principal to them, knowing the Angels he remember from his time that some of them are Followers who severe under Lord Lucifer. And yet if the Angel is clingy or overjoy with foods or admiring their interesting will getting punishment from their silly, little personally inference. He fought in the Chaos War with his sister to stop Followers and Puppets by Lucifer himself, his own cousin betrayal his own kind. He watch the trial on Lucfier by all Omni-King and witness his banishment onto another Earth from his exile, and hearing his word as the mark of his revenge and his return, knowing he wil back for revenge. Shukumei is the Angel who control Destiny of any human who have the mark of destiny, like war general, new prime minister, president and even King or queen as he admire the human race for very long, long time. His sister, Akari is the Light knowing she too is a destiny Wielder as well. He also admire Son Goku, knowing that he sense a great destiny within him, knowing he control destiny of all relaem and reality. That Son Goku could be the chosen one who hold his own destiny factor. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Shukumei is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods, second only to Horus himself. Shukumei's power is stated to be so powerful that even Loki who is the God of Destruction is scared of him. Although he is not as powerful as Horus, Athena or the Grand Priest, Shukumei is still extremely powerful as he is able to strike fear into the hearts of even the Gods of Destruction themselves. Also, unlike the other Harmony Gods, Shukumei is able to use the abilities of the Gods of Destruction such as the Energy of Destruction. Thus, Shukumei is the only Harmony God to use the powers of a God of Destruction. His power level is about 150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Shukumei is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is not as powerful as Horus or Vigil. Absolute Speed: Shukumei can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Shukumei can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is not as fast as Horus and Vigil. Absolute Durability: '''Shukumei is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Shukumei. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like that of Horus and Vigil, Shukumei possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Universe Destruction: Uncommon for a Harmony God, Shukumei possesses the power to easily destroy a universe and everything in it. Nigh-Omnipotence: Shukumei wields almost supreme power, but he has some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''Shukumei is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: Shukumei knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Shukumei can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Shukumei is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Shukumei's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Shukumei's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Destruction '''- Uncommon for a Harmony God, Shukumei possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Shukumei utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. * Wrath of the God of Destruction '''- Shukumei holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like all Gods of Destruction, Shukumei possesses this technique. Shukumei creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformation Ultra Instinct Shukumei achieved this form, after Michael taught it to him. Shukumei's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 875,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Michael and Shukumei: Two of them are very close, knowing they severe the highest ranks of all Angel, that Michael trust Shukumei, knowing he is the best of all Angel and one of the Harmony God as well. Metatron and Shukumei: The same as before to compare on Michael advise. Whis and Shukumei: He told Whis so many time about loving of food, but he know that Whis love the taste of food from any planets. He did told him off so many time, about overcome from their interesting and yet Whis fully understand as well, as long he remain as a judge have understand taste of knowledge of food that Shukumei give him a conserved warning. Akarimon and Shukumei: Two of them are brother and sister that they'd never argue, never shout, never talk back, knowing the two of them are very close sibling. The Grand Priest and Shukumei: The Grand Priest understand about his sons and daughter knowing few of them usually work for Lord Lucifer from his betrayal, they did redeem them since the Chaos War change and yet he told them about any false led on him and his children will be punish. Knowing the Grand Priest have no effect against him, yet he's fully understand from what Shukumei said, knowing the two of them are becoming faith friend. Quotes: (To Akari) "We are Harmony of peace, not warrior." (To Whis) "You define from what you spoken about the love of taste, my top student? You always love food, while Lord Beerus making his 'fun business' while standing around doing. Serious, Whis, you need to look after him in full enclosure." (To Grand Priest) "I'm mainly strong as you, but I'm striking fear to all God of Destruction, knowing I'm living nightmare that's spread fear with sensible smile to wet their pants." (To himself) "I'm the master of destiny and seeing many human got destiny within them. I'd see courtless of many human who have the mark of destiny to make the greatest important person in history for century's."Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods